Atlantis: The Last Days
by DarkImperialPrincess
Summary: AU: The fate of Atlantis was sealed and for Princess Serenity Celestine Demeter VII it meant the annihilation of her homeland. She endures forbidden love, prophecy and betrayal so she can save her kingdom from the anger of the Gods. Will her faith be enou


**Atlantis: The Last Days**

Written by: DarkImperialPrincess (Marie L.)

AN: Hello all, I'm really sorry that I haven't written anything in about six months but alas my creative juices seemed to have dried up. I have had the idea to write a Sailor Moon fic centered on Atlantis for months now but I could never think of a decent storyline. It wasn't till after I read _The Destruction of Atlantis_ by Frank Joseph that I was finally able to write this story. It's been semi corrected by me but I do have problems with correcting my own work so any constructive criticism in regards to spelling/grammar or plotline issues would be greatly appreciated! And don't forget to review; your reviews just make my day! And now onto the story…

* * *

Main Characters

Usagi – Serenity Celestine Demeter VII  
Ami – Minerva, Princess of Suisey  
Rei – Adamina, Princess of Kasey  
Makoto – Domiduca, Princess of Mokusei  
Minako – Acidalia, Princess of Kinsey  
Setsuna – Averna, Princess of Meousei  
Haruka – Austina, Princess of Tenousei  
Michiru – Undina, Princess of Keousei  
Hotaru – Entoria, Princess of Doesei

* * *

There was a legend that long ago my people lived upon the moon. It was the story that my mother told me at night before bed when I was just a child. I, a young girl, would giggle as I fought off slumber as she weaved the tale before my very eyes. Our ancestor was the first Queen to set foot upon this lush and fertile shore. It was her who proclaimed this land to be the greatest and most powerful of all. Who knew what had angered the Gods, perhaps it was her selfish wish to dominate this planet or it may have been the self-indulgence of the population she gave birth to.

Never would we know, for who are we to discern the thoughts and actions of the Gods? Still, it haunts me so and I remember that last day when my boat floated serenely away from the raging inferno that was once my home. This is my story, the story of a young girl haunted by the choices of her mother and her mother's mother. This is the story of the last Atlantean Princess, Serenity Celestine Demeter VII.

* * *

The Sol had been shining for days, Apollo had granted us the most spectacular weather and I was not fool enough to remain holed up in my quarters. As soon as my tutor Luna had turned her back I snuck out to my private balcony and with the grace of a dozen acrobats I swung down onto the terracotta courtyard. Gathering the layers of my pearl colored dress, I made a dash for it and ran with laughter in my steps as I heard Luna's cry of outrage.

Joyfully I ran along the courtyards and private gardens of the orichalcum covered palace. Around and around I went, becoming gleefully dizzy as I managed to sneak out of the circular palace grounds. I first made time to run up the steep steps to the Temple of Poseidon to thank him and his nephew for this fine day. I looked up, beyond the glare of the copper roof to the mighty Atlas, a mountain so high that the Gods themselves must live upon its hazy summit.

I took a drink from one of the many natural springs, the sweet water moistened my parched mouth and I leaned down to fix the ties of my golden leather sandals. With that in place in I continued going up the side of Mount Atlas to the main celestial observatory, hoping that it would be deserted at this time of day. I arrived to find no one there and I sat in the middle of the giant sundial.

The view was stunning, I could see the entire island in one glance and the seats of the eight lesser kingdoms that shared their dominion with my own mother. Atlantis had always been strange in the way of formation, for she was circular and to honor her, the first Queen had arranged the kingdoms similarly. Each realm was separated by a halo canal with large bridges to access each of the landmass. The canals were huge and even now I could see the low bridge of a trireme slicing through the water with ease.

A flock of seagulls flew low in the sky as they flapped furiously to catch the invisible air currents and I let my eyes follow them as they soared overhead the island. They passed through the eight kingdoms; Kinsei, Kasey, Suisei, Mokusei, Meousei, Kaousei, Tenousei and Doesei. Their wings fluttered in the wind as they passed over the threshold of the southern cliffs into cerulean blue skies. Clouds floated by as the sol weaved its drowsy spell on me and I yawned widely into the morning.

My thoughts traveled to the upcoming events and I scowled. My mother, Queen Demeter Serenity, was to throw the grandest ball that the island had ever seen. Even now I could see people as tiny as ants scurrying about, readying the palace for the grand event. No expense was to be spared, entire bull carcasses had been circling the spits for days and my mouth watered as the smell wafted my way. For the people, it would be a celebration but for me it would be a death certificate on an orichalcum platter.

Tonight I would officially take my place as betrothed to the first son of the Kingdom of Kasei, Diamond. It had been sealed from the moment of my birth but tonight it would become public and soon after that the wedding plans would begin. My lip curled at the thought, Diamond was rude and snobbish as he felt his lineage was most worthy of High King of Atlantis. I wanted nothing to do with but alas the opinion of a princess mattered not.

I wanted to escape from this entrapment and to find love on my own. My heart was beating wildly in my chest as I envisioned myself fleeing from the palace to make my way among the commoners and to find that special man hiding amongst them. It could never happen, I thought as I rested my chin upon my knees. My duty was to the kingdom as my mother loved to remind that was more important than anything and so I would marry Diamond.

"Princess Serenity!" a voice called from behind and I whipped around in fright, fearing that the palace guards had found me. However my fear was unfounded as the bright red head of Beryl peered through hatch of the circular observatory to my right. I sighed in thanks as I quickly got to my feet and ran over.

"Head Mage," I said as I bowed slightly in respect. Beryl's green eyes twinkled with laughter as she waggled a finger at me.

"How many times do I have to tell you that just Beryl would do, Princess," she said with amusement and I retorted in the same manor.

"Oh often enough Mage but as I have said before, I will call you so informally when I receive the same courtesy."

Beryl laughed and said my station deserved such respect but I waved it off. I sat upon the ledge of the hatch and watched her finish her work. She jotted down a few more flowing figures on the parchment paper that held the map of the heavens and sighed with satisfaction as she placed her feathered quill on the wooden table next to it. She exited the observatory and stretched with pleasure as I jumped down.

"Tonight is the night Princess," she said carefully as she led me to a spring. We each scooped up a handful of water and drank. I shot her a look of annoyance.

"Yes," I groaned. "Do not remind me."

"My my Princess," she laughed. "You will make the most surely of wives I swear! Prince Diamond is a handsome match I think."

"Handsome yes," I agreed, envisioning the white haired eighteen-year-old. He towered over me by at least a foot and was masterfully built. "But he is also boorish and arrogant, not the type of man I would wish for a husband."

"Not everyone can marry for love Princess."

"No, not everyone but rumors say that there is one in the palace who is," I said teasingly as a blush stained her cheeks.

"You know as well as I do that this marriage was also arranged, I am lucky enough to have sowed this feeling of love since I was a child," she said softly. I gave her a peculiar look.

"Does your intended not feel the same?"

"I do not know, he treats me with kindness and respect but if he loves me…" she trailed off as she glanced at the sky. "Hopefully with the blessing of Hera he will come to feel the same."

"Come come," I said lightly, placing a hand upon her arm. "I am sure he will."

"Thank you Princess," Beryl said in relief as she shed her doubts. We glanced down into the fields below the observatory and spied the royal sheep, their wool fluffy like clouds and Beryl was happy to see that the man of our discussion was making his way towards us.

I followed my friends gaze and was startled to see the form of a young man climbing the steep hill towards us. He was still too far for me to see him properly but I could make out that he was quite tall with shiny black locks. I shot a quick look to Beryl and she found the older woman blushing a rosy pink. Ah, I thought. This must him.

I giggled slightly under my breath and returned my eyes to the newly affianced man. He lifted his hand in greeting and I felt something stir within me. It was when he raised his clear blue eyes towards us that my heart roused. Our eyes locked and his cheeks flushed for a moment before Beryl pushed passed me. The red haired woman offered her hand and the man took it in thanks as she helped him over some tricky rocks.

"Endymion," she said as she guided him towards me. "May I present her Royal Princess, Serenity Celestine Demeter VII."

"Princess!" he exclaimed as he went to one knee and bowed his head. "Forgive me, I had no idea!"

"Think nothing of it, Endymion," I said softly even though my heart was pounding loudly in my ears. He raised his head and offered me a dazzling smile. I felt my face stretch as I matched him with one of my own and we looked deep into each others eyes. Neither one of us noticed when Beryl began speaking again.

"What do you think Princess... Princess?"

"Eh?" I said, startled as I finally broke the eye contact and turned them to Beryl. "Forgive me Mage, my mind was elsewhere."

"There is nothing to forgive, Princess," she replied with a smile and eyes glistening with love. "Would you care to join us for the midday meal?"

"Ah no, I shall have to pass this time," I apologized, my cheeks stinging with heat. "I must return to the palace, I am sure Luna must be quite angry that she cannot find me."

"Very well, I shall see you at the ball," Beryl said as she gave me a slight bow.

"Yes, the ball," I replied with a sigh and turned to Endymion once more. "It was a pleasure meeting you Endymion."

"The pleasure is mine, Princess," he said as he took my hand and bowed over it. Beryl nodded her head in approval and turned to take her leave. She did not see Endymion press his lips to my soft skin. I blushed and breathlessly raised my other hand to just above my heart, clenching my pale fingers into a tight ball.

Endymion reluctantly let go at the call of his fiancée and we shared one last intense gaze. He turned to follow Beryl as I went to make my way down the other side of the mountain. My steps were light with joy and I felt my skin heat up. I looked over my shoulder at the retreating form of the sheppard.

"Endymion…"

* * *

"Pho, where is my dress?" I hollered from the deep recesses of my closet. "Mother will flay me alive if I do not wear in it tonight!"

"Patience Princess," the red haired girl said dryly as she walked in behind me. She had the dress in question draped over one tanned arm. "I have it here."

"Oh thank Apollo," I sighed as I snatched it to my heaving bosom. "You know how Mother gets."

"Yes yes," Pho said with a roll of her eyes. She gingerly took the dress back. "Now sit still and let me dress you."

Pho managed to drag the simple white cotton dress from my form and had me raise my arms. She slid the silky material over me and stepped back in satisfaction as the dress curled around my trim body. The satin garb flowed out around my legs, layers upon layers of silk and gauze material. They met at the bodice just under my breasts, re-splendid with pearls and other fine jewels. Pho completed the look with seashell shoulder pads that almost instantly slid down to my mid arm.

"Stubborn things," the servant muttered as she fixed them only to have them slip down again.

Pho shrugged her shoulders and slipped a pale yellow bracelet over my right wrist. Returning to the bedroom she fished out two pearl hair clips from my jewelry box along with a yellow ring set with a small ocean pearl. She dragged me out and had me sit before the vanity mirror. She parted the sea of my silver hair in the middle and twisted each chunk into a small bun. She reached over to grab a fistful of orichalcum pins and pinned the bun securely to my head. Pho repeated the same process with the other side and stepped back to view her work. I had twin buns perched on either side of my head while the rest of the hair flowed gently down my back in twin rivers.

"There Princess, you look beautiful," she murmured in my ear. "Your husband-to-be will be taken breathless."

"Breathless…" I repeated sadly as I ran my fingers in my soft hair. I sighed and pinched on dangly pearl and orichalcum earrings, one for each ear. I took the pearl clips from Pho, setting one on each side just above my wavy bangs and slipped the ring onto the fourth finger of my right hand.

"And to think there will be a diamond on the other," I said glumly as I held my left hand aloft. Pho looked at me oddly before going back into the closet for a pair of silver sandals. She slid them onto my feet and stood.

"Oh Princess, your mother will be so proud," she exclaimed, gazing at me with excitement in her green eyes. She went over to the stool in the corner and retrieved her simple servant bag. "Now I must be off, the street events will be starting soon."

"Street events," I said softly and turned to her. "Oh Pho, how I wish I was going with you."

"Nonsense Princess," she replied. "I wish I could be going with you. Promise me you'll tell me all about it later on."

"Well…"

"Promise me," she said giddily as she began to tickle me. I squealed in delightful rage and swatted her away.

"Fine fine," I sputtered. "Come to my quarters tonight and I will tell you everything."

"Thank you Princess," she said as she bowed playfully to me. "Good luck!"

Pho turned and ran from the room, her eyes ablaze with excitement. Good luck, I thought. I shall definitely need it tonight. I glanced at myself in the mirror one last time and I saw a tiny single tear make its way down my cheek. I wiped it away furiously as I stood and walked from the room, my mouth set in a hard frown.

* * *

The ball had been underway for a quarter of an hour when I felt the rumbling. It was a slow beginning, at first a gentle vibration under my feet but intensified almost immediately. Gaia, I prayed feverishly as the people around me began to scream. Please spare your humble children. As if she heard my call, the trembling suddenly ceased and everyone stood uncertainly. Two sets of sandals came barreling towards me as I open my eyes and let loose the breath I had been unknowingly holding.

"Princess!" exclaimed my blond haired companion, the red ribbon in her mane swirling anxiously around me. Another set of cold blue eyes settled on me with interest. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Acidalia," I said irritable, waving her away.

"Praise Aphrodite," she said, ignoring my pained look and she took my hand. "Diamond and I were so worried about you."

"Quite," Diamond said with a slight sneer. "My throne is still safe, I thank you my dear."

"Hmph," I replied, sticking my nose in the air as he left without so much of a bow. "That brother of yours Dalia…."

"Don't mind him," she said lightly, giggling. "He really does care, he just has a hard time showing it."

I rolled my eyes at naivety but allowed her to grasp my hand tighter and drag me across the dance floor. We stopped behind Minerva, Princess of Suisei, and Acidalia snuck around to snatch the thick book from the pale blue haired girl. She gave a cry of surprise and whipped around with a slight frown on her pale face.

"Oh Princess!" she exclaimed but then fixed her gaze on the Kinsey Princess. "Dalia, please return my book at once."

"Nay Minerva, you shouldn't be sticking your nose in a book tonight of all nights," she exclaimed, throwing the offending object the hands of her servant. He promptly took off and Minerva scowled as Acidalia threw her arms around her shoulder. "There are hundreds of bachelors here today! All of whom would kiss the ground you walk on if you gave them the opportunity."

"I have no interest in men," Minerva replied as she gestured for another book from her own servant. I glanced at Acidalia with mirth and she frowned, ready to open her mouth to disagree with the Suiseian Princess when a large hand grabbed Minerva's second book.

"Herbs of Atlantis hm?" came a rather low voice from behind her and I glanced up at the tall Amazonian beauty as she scanned the author's name. "This writer knows nothing. When you visit next I will give you a better book written by a reputable Mokuseian herbologist."

"Honestly Domi!" Minerva said crossly as Domiduca handed the book back to her servant who took it with a bow. I laughed as Minerva glared at me but hugged her fiercely.

"I say, are we on the third book already?" a husky voice asked as Minerva took out yet another book. I glanced at the Kaseian princess Adamina and her brother Sapphire. Adamina took the book from Minerva and handed it to him.

"Sapphire, I see Diamond over in the corner with the other men of the realm," she said, shooing him away. "Please take this offending object with you as well."

"Ada," Minerva moaned as her last book walked away. We all watched with humor as Sapphire handed the book to Diamond who took one look at it and tossed it over his shoulder. Minerva looked as though she was going to explode with rage.

"Now that that's out of the way," murmured Acidalia. "Ladies, take a look at all of these men!"

"Oh Dalia, you think of nothing else!" exclaimed Adamina, shooting her a glare.

"Hmph, you do not think of it enough," she shot back as she murmured 'hag' under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Acidalia said sweetly. I opened my mouth to silence them before an all out war broke loose but soft twin laughter stopped me. I turned with a smile at Undina, Princess of Kaiousei and Austina, Princess of Tenousei, who stood behind me. In the aqua haired Princess' arm was the infant Entoria, Princess of Dosei.

"My lady," they murmured together, curtsying before me. I rolled my eyes and warmly welcomed to them to our close nit group. Undina's sister Emerald and Austina's sister Avery glared at us with a huff and stalked away, joining Minerva's sister Penni and Domiduca's sister Prisma in the far corner.

"Don't mind them," Undina said softly as Austina reached over to push a stray teal lock from her eyes. "They're upset because they were not chosen for your court highness."

"Oh," I said worriedly as I chewed the inside of my mouth. I glanced over at the small group and they bowed to me, despite the look of spite in their eyes. Austina put a comforting hand on my shoulder and I gave her a look of thanks. However movements in the corner of my eyes made me glance over and I gasped quietly.

Beryl had entered on the arm of Endymion. She was splendid in deep purple robes befitting of her station and her dark red hair gleamed in the setting sun. Her red eyes were sparkling as she laughed at something Endymion said. I tore my eyes from her and stared love struck at the dark haired man. He wore dark blue robes and tightly laced sandals. He said something again to his fiancé who looked over at me with a welcoming smile. I returned it but my eyes lingered on Endymion. Behind me, one of the girls cleared her throat and I turned around, my face blood red.

"What was that all about Serenity?" asked Austina playfully and I blushed even more.

"N-Nothing," I stammered and the group laughed. Thankfully Domiduca reopened the subject of Acidalia's huge appetite for men who then shrieked in indignation and retorted with the same accusation of the Princess of Mokusei. I laughed as Adamina joined in and I forgot about Endymion for the time being.

* * *

I begged off another dance with Diamond, feigning exhaustion and sore feet. Diamond gave me a look of distaste but nevertheless complied, bowing slightly and then retreating to the corner with the other men. I rolled my eyes as Sapphire gave him a hearty slap on the back and quietly made my way outside. I sighed in appreciation as the cold wind chilled my heated skin and I raised my arms to cool off my underarms. If Diamond could see me know, I thought with smirk.

Sufficiently cooled down, I sat upon a white marble bench and gazed up at Selene's domain. The moon shone a white translucent light and I bathed in her glow. I sat silently for a few moments but was startled when I felt the rumbling beneath my feet. It wasn't as strong as the previous trembling but it was worrisome nonetheless. It was becoming more the norm during these past few days yet whenever I broached the subject with my mother she dismissed them immediately.

The Gods would not let anything befall their favorite and most powerful children she would say. Usually I was inclined to agree but I had begun to question her reasoning. I shook the thought from my head, I had enough to worry about right now with my upcoming nuptials. I stood quickly and went to make my way back into the ballroom when I tripped over a brick that had become dislodged during the earlier quake and I cried out as I began to fall. Before I could hit the ground a pair of strong arms captured me.

"Oomph!" I exclaimed and clutched the robes desperately. I turned my eyes upwards, expecting Diamond but instead I fell into the deep blue eyes of the sheppard Endymion. "Endymion!"

"Princess my apologies!" he said, letting me go immediately and backing away. "I could not bear to let you fall."

"Think nothing of it," I said, slightly amused as my cheeks burned desire. "You were merely being kind, I would never berate you for that."

"My Princess is most benevolent," he said as he finally met my eyes. We shared a heated gaze and his face slowly flushed and I placed a hand on his arm.

"Endymion please…. Serenity," I said softly. His body seemed to move even closer as we stared deep into each others eyes.

"Serenity" he sighed as he instinctively leaned down and our lips came so close that they brushed nearly together. My heart became lodged in my throat as my mind screamed out at me to stop. I froze and opened my eyes.

"I can't," I murmured. Endymion looked at me sadly. Neither of us moved. "Beryl is my friend."

"I-"

"How dare you," came a low voice from behind and we both jumped apart in guilt. Beryl stood with both her hands clenched together and her brows furrowed with rage.

"I can explain," Endymion said weakly but was silenced with the glare his fiancé shot him.

"You knew," she said to me, turning angry eyes in my direction. I swallowed audibly under gaze. "You knew that I loved him… Why would you do this to me?"

"Beryl…" I said quietly as tears poured from her eyes.

"Has everything you ever told me been a lie?" she cried out. "You are my Princess! I am supposed to trust you!"

I stepped forward to explain what had really happened but she backed away. I glanced at Endymion who was staring at his intended with such sadness in his eyes that I pitied them both. Beryl for loving him and Endymion because he did not. Almost immediately his eyes returned to mine and Beryl shrieked in rage.

"By Poseidon's wrath, he is mine!" she screeched, grabbing Endymions arm and dragging him towards her. She shot me a look laced with daggers.

"Please Beryl, it's not what it seemed," I said softly, tears pooling in the corner of my eyes. "You are my friend."

"Friend? FRIEND?" she screamed, crying maniacally as she pulled at the roots of her hair. "How can you say such a thing when here you two stand? I will make you pay for this, Princess! I invoke the wrath of Nemesis, Goddess of Revenge! All you have ever known ever loved… All will die because of you and what you have done to me!"

I watched her tow a helpless Endymion behind her. I cried out in defiance, meaning to follow and fix this problem. My soul wept as Endymion gazed back at me, his eyes begging me to stay away and I stilled, my heart tightening with sadness. Oh my love! I thought and I gasped, clenching my fist. Sobbing I slipped to the floor as the realization hit me. Not only had I lost my one true friend but the only man I had ever loved.

"Serenity," came soft low voice and a gentle hand placed itself on my shoulder.

Sniffling I looked up and was surprised to find the figure of Diamond squatting down beside me. He took my hand, helped me up and led me back into the ball room. Never had Diamond been so gentle with me as he swept me into his arms, swaying with the slow waltz. We danced passed Undina who was strumming a golden lyre, rumored to be a gift from Apollo Himself. At her feet was Austina who gazed up at her in complete adoration.

"You will never see him again."

"Diamond?" I asked in shock but then grimaced in pain as he gripped my hand hard.

"You are mine Serenity, from this night on I own you," he whispered through clenched teeth, his anger seething just below the surface. I whimpered as he gripped me harder.

"Diamond, you're hurting me," I cried out. He ignored my pain and pressed his lips against mine. Ruthlessly he pried them apart and his tongue raped the inside of my mouth. I squirmed in protest and angrily screamed into his mouth. I stomped down hard on his foot and he let go with a cry. I raised my hand and slapped him across the face.

"When we are married, you'll be mine to do with as I wish and I'll make you pay for that Serenity," he growled, pressing his hand against the red print of my own smaller one.

"How DARE Y-" I started to say furiously but was cut off by a scream from across the dance floor.

Leaving Diamond to stew in his own anger I crossed the floor quickly to the source of the noise. I pushed through the throngs of people to find Horatia, Queen of Meousei, lying limply on the floor. Her head was propped up on the lap of her daughter Averna who looked up at me with fright in her eyes. I fell to my knees and took a jeweled hand into my own. My mother appeared on the opposite side and looked down at the Meouseian Queen with a slight frown of disgust.

"Horatia," I murmured into her ear and she jerked in response, her deep maroon eyes bulging from their sockets.

"They're all dead," she whispered, her pupils dilated and her breaths coming in short gasps. "Everyone… Everything… All dead!"

"Who Horatia?" I asked as her wail pierced the night. Her body began to shake uncontrollably.

"The Gods are angry," she said between the chattering of her teeth. She pointed up at my mother who blanched. "You have angered Them!"

"I dare say not," she sneered and I looked up at her in surprise. Never had I seen my mother so cold, so unyielding but my attention was quickly brought back to the Queen of Meousei.

"Mother!" Averna cried out, a sob caught in her throat as she desperately tried to stop the thrashing of her mother's limbs.

"Two days," she said, foam trickling from her gaping mouth. "Death will be all around us… Two days… TWO DAYS!"

Horatia screamed out as she tried frantically filling her lungs with oxygen. Her eyes looked fit to burst as she clawed at her neck and then with a final cry she fell back, her eyes rolling back into their sockets. Carmentia, Queen of Suisei, pushed herself forward and fell to the ground. She groped for the pulse only to find none and she sighed with sadness. She closed Hotaria's eyelids as she looked up at my mother.

"She's dead," she said unnecessarily.

"Nooooo!" Averna shrieked, throwing her wailing body over her mothers. I tried to pry her off but she pushed me away and sobbed onto her mother's breasts.

"Remove the child," my mother said coldly. "We must move the body."

I shot a glare at my mother and finally dragged Averna away. She cried into my hair as four royal guards placed the dead Queen on wide wooden plank and bore her away. I hugged Averna close as her knees gave out and she sagged against me. The other Princess' of my court circled us and murmured soft words to the orphaned princess who said nothing but the faintest whispers of a sob.

* * *

It wasn't till the next day that the large pyre was built. Atop the wooden structure was Horatia, Queen of Meousei, dressed in all of her splendors with her arms crossed over her bosom. Averna stood beside my mother and the Priestess Queen of Kasei, Discordia, as they performed the last rights. Averna's eyes were swollen from her night of wailing, in honor of the fallen queen and she tiredly placed two coins on her mothers closed eyes to assure her safe passage on the river Styx. 

They climbed down awkwardly and Averna stumbled into my arms. I grasped her tightly and embraced her yet again, my own eyes filling with tears as she cried into my silver hair. Mother nodded to Queen Sylanna of Mokusei who raised her long bow, gift of the Goddess Artemis and pulled the flaming arrow back on the string. She closed her eyes and with a prayer she let the arrow fly high into the air. It climbed steeply and then fell immediately down as gravity pulled it towards the wooden tower.

There was nothing at first but soon the faintest flicker of fire rose up. The straw and wood crackled loudly as the fire spread around the corpse. The flames roared to life as the oils caught and the sky was filled with scented smoke. Averna hugged me closer as the inferno shone in her eyes and I placed a soft kiss on her forehead. We led the procession away from the blaze back down into the city where the people were lined along the roads, wailing and moaning for the deceased Queen.

I left Averna on my bed, fast asleep to hold council with my mother. I found her not in the throne room but in her chambers, sitting in the plush recesses of a feather filled chair. Her shoulders were hunched over and she seemed to be shaking. Could my mother be crying? I thought in wonder as I circled around her. She looked up at me, her eyes dry as she jotted down the final few words on the parchment spread out before her.

"What are you writing Mother?" I asked, sitting across from her. She handed me the papyrus with a shrug.

"An address to the people," she said quietly as she looked beyond me and out her balcony doors. I scanned the elegant figures quickly, my mouth hanging open in shock.

"You cannot be seriously considering telling the people this," I said, looking at my mother with a new found disgust. "Horatia is one of the most powerful seers that Atlantis has ever known!"

"I will not have my people thrown into a panic due to this nonsense," she replied distractedly.

"Not only will you dishonor her but her ancestors and predecessors as well!" I cried out. "Mother, please reconsider!"

"Nay Serenity," she spat, turning her cold eyes towards me. "A Queen must see to the welfare of her people."

"How can you say such a thing when I hold this lie in my hands?" I said angrily, waving the decree in her face. "Mother something is happening, what only the Gods know and it is your duty as the High Queen to protect the people."

"Serenity I have said this time and time again, why would the Gods be angered at us, their favored children?" she asked rhetorically. "Atlantis is a beacon of civilization, a manifestation of the Gods themselves. Why would they destroy what they worked so hard to create?"

"Mother…" I whispered, surprised at her delusions. The ground trembled with another aftershock. "Do you not feel the rumbling at your feet? The Gods are speaking to us and you are turning a deaf ear to Them."

"My daughter," she said, taking me into her arms and tipping my head back so I could look into her clear blue eyes. "One day when you are Queen you will understand why I have done this."

She left me then, bereft of her embrace and with the decree in her hand she went out to her balcony where below thousands upon thousands of people awaited her. The crowd roared as they viewed their High Queen and she held up her hands for silence. With a strong voice that carried on the wind she read her decree and with a single breath she debunked the House of Meousei.

I closed my eyes in regret as I imagined the still form of Horatia's daughter. She would not know of her mothers disgrace until much later and a tear slipped from my closed eye. I walked from the room in defiance of my mothers lies and made my way down towards my room. Only one day left, I thought as I slipped under the covers next to Averna. One day until the end of the world.

* * *

They were all around me, hands groping in the smoky darkness as disembodied voices cried in sheer terror for me to save them. I fought them off, struggling against panicking hands that threatened to pull me down with them. Screaming I ran and finally broke the tide of frightened bodies. I stopped in mid stride as my eyes took in the calm scene before me. 

Nothing was wrong with the surroundings, the houses and the palace still stood. Everything was serene, a contrast to the chaos I had just left behind. I had been inhaling smoke yet there were no flames. It was a picture of utter peace and tranquility. A hand touched my shoulder and I turned.

"The Gods will purify the land," whispered the rotting corpse of Horatia, as she pointed to the sea then Mount Atlas and finally to the sky. I gasped at what I saw. "Mighty Zeus sends down His arrow"

The sky was lit up with a silvery brilliance as Zeus' bolt came barreling towards me. I cowered in fear as I watched it strike the side of Mount Atlas. I screamed in horror as Hephaestus's fire spewed from the hole and came rushing down the side. It covered the giant sundial first then the observatory and then onto the palace. Nothing was spared in the path of the fiery river and I shrieked as it hit me. I opened my eyes and instead of finding my charred corpse, I found the river of lave had split around me. Soon only the sound of the spewing lava was left and I looked at my home with tears in my eyes.

"Your fault," came a low angry voice from behind. I turned to find the burning corpse of Beryl. A sob caught in my throat. "This is all because of you Princess, you and your selfish desire!"

"This is your fault because you couldn't be a strong Queen," said the rotting corpse of my mother.

"This is because you loved me!" Endymion spat as his eyeballs melted from his face.

"All your fault!" came the collective voices of my court. Everyone surrounded me, pointing and chanting. "All your fault! All your fault! All your fault!"

I fell to my knees in despair, tears coursing down my soot stained cheeks. They are right, I thought in despair as cold water lapped at my feet and the ground thundered around me. The icy water kept rising and so I stood. Before me stood Nemesis in all of her sinister glory and I froze. She pointed the jagged edge of a long spear between my breasts and smirked she reared her arms back to deliver the killing blow. I closed my eyes.

"ENOUGH!"

I opened my eyes in surprise as the corpses around me vanished in a swirling mist. The moon was just above me and she seemed to have gotten bigger. I was amazed by the gentle light and glowing craters shaped like a-

"Bunny," I whispered. I began to float then and I was whisked away into the sky. I had to shut my eyes as everything became a blur and made my head hurt. I never even noticed when I stopped.

"Serenity darling, open your eyes." I did.

"What?" I breathed in wonder as I looked upon the jeweled vision of the Earth. I fell to my knees in thanks, praising Gaia.

"There is no time for prayer granddaughter," came the voice again, this time more urgent. I stood and wiped the grey dust from knees. Finally I took in the Goddess that stood before me. Selene.

"I am not worthy," I murmured as I bowed my head. Selene reached out with a glowing hand and raised my chin. I looked deeply into her dazzling blue eyes.

"There is no one as worthier than you Serenity," she whispered, tears sparkling in her eyes. "We must hurry now before my cousin realizes I am gone."

"What is it Luminous One?" I asked in surprise as she embraced me.

"There is no need for titles Serenity, you and I are closer than you think," she said with a smile. Then she frowned. "What you saw will happen Serenity, there is nothing to deter my cousins from their purification of Atlantis."

"Then all is lost," I said sadly. She shook her head, her silver hair floating around her as if in a dream.

"Not all my dearest," she whispered. "There will be those who will survive, people who will need a Queen."

"Mother…?"

"No Serenity, you."

"Me?" I asked bewildered. "You must be mistaken, my mother reigns as High Queen."

"In one day there will be nothing left of your mother's domain," she said wistfully. "You must survive this onslaught and rule your remaining people in a new land."

"I will Goddess," I pledged.

"Teach about the fall of Atlantis, tell them why it happened," she said urgently, taking my hands. "Tell them if they live good lives and pay tribute to the Gods that this tragedy will never happen again."

"I will."

"Go with my grace, granddaughter," she said as she placed a gentle kiss upon my brow. There, although it was but for a moment, a crescent shaped birthmark flared. I fell back, falling fast in the sky and I flew with a smile on my face. In death I am divine, I thought as the ground rushed up to meet me.

* * *

I sat up gasping as the last of the dream left my body. I clutched the soft material of my gown with a trembling hand and glanced over at Averna to make sure I hadn't woken her. She was still sleeping peacefully beside me, her face red with dried tears. Granddaughter, I thought suddenly. Does this mean I am an Immortal? I pondered these thoughts as I slipped from the bed and went over to my open balcony. Tomorrow my beautiful home would be destroyed and there was nothing I could do about it.

Squaring my jaw I turned and began to dress myself, not bothering to ring for Pho. I slipped on the dress I wore to the ball and prepared myself for a royal audience. As the Apollo bade the Sol to rise I strode forth towards my mothers chambers, waving away the guards and entered. I woke her from a fitful doze and addressed her formally, asking for her help for the mass evacuation of Atlantis.

Of course my mother sneered, waiving away my request as if it were smoke from the fire and closed her eyes in slumber once more. I screamed and yelled, telling her of my dream yet she did move. Enraged I left her to find the other Queens of the realm, hoping they would help me yet I encountered the same resistance. I battered against their wall of doubt but I was turned away once again. My court smile sadly, some thinking me mad and their sisters laughed openly at the disillusioned Princess, thanking their Gods that they were not chosen for my court after all.

"Look to the sky," I cried out pointing towards the great pinnacle of light that was heading straight for Atlantis. "Do you not see Zeus' arrow?"

Alas my cries went unheeded and my court turned their backs on me. I cried, I stomped, I wailed, I screamed, I ordered yet nothing could penetrate them. With one last screech of frustration I ran from the room, sobbing the entire way. I collapsed beside Averna who put her arms around me in comfort and we both fell fast asleep. Startled from a dreamless sleep I realized that I had slept the entire day away. Dusk settled upon the horizon as Hespera took her rightful place in the sky.

"Oh no," I whispered as my eyes filled with tears once more. The Moon, Selene's domain, was a large orb in the sky that glowed so peacefully in contrast to the angry light of Zeus's anger. "All is lost."

With that I sunk to the ground, my legs no longer willing to hold me up and I cried. Oh how I cried, sobbing for the innocent people that would be slaughtered within the next few hours. The ground rumbled sharply, causing dust particles from the room to float down and settle upon me. Soon the buildings would not be able to hold and would come tumbling down. Chronos, I prayed warily. Please I need more time, if you love your children please spare us. Nothing answered but the sharp growl from the heaving ground. So I continued to weep for all that would be lost.

"Princess," came a soft gentle voice from behind. I glanced up at Averna who opened her arms and I fell into them much as she had done the day before.

"I'm not strong enough," I murmured into her shoulder. "I can't even make my mother see the truth let alone save the people of Atlantis."

"I believe you." It was a simple phrase, very short and very concise yet my lip trembled as fresh tears poured from my eyes. Never would I have guessed how wonderful it would feel to be finally believed.

"Thank you Averna," I said as I wiped my eyes and sat up. I squared my jaw once more. "Right then, if we cannot make my mother go to her people then we will bring the people to us."

I stood and walked over to my writing desk, pulling out a large parchment as I rung for Pho. I jotted down my message quickly and efficiently as I waited for the red headed girl to show up. She came rushing in, her eyes dry from the heat of the day and I had her sit at my desk to copy out the letter several times. I sent Averna to the barracks with one copy and bade her to bring any guards who would believe what I written.

As another servant began to light the candles and scented oil lanterns I sat down to contemplate what I was about to do. First this would be considered high treason going against what my mother had decreed and secondly it would take much more that the faith of just one Princess. I hoped against hope that there would be those out there who would believe me. Averna came running back with thirty guards at her heels. I briefed them all once again on the situation, their tired eyes rapt with fear. Quickly I dispatched eight guards to ride like fury to the other eight kingdoms to warn their people.

I gave them a short blessing and they left, my decree clutched in their sweaty hands. I turned to the remaining guards, fifteen of them I sent out into the city with their own copy of the parchment and the rest I had stay with me. I ordered Pho to begin packing what little necessities I would need and the remaining guards I had raid the palace kitchen, granaries and store rooms for supplies as well as the royal library and zoo. To Averna I trusted the task of collecting as much fresh water as she could.

I myself went down to the royal docks, dismissing the guards on duty who smartly saluted me and took their leave. I barged into Artemis', captain of the royal fleet and husband of my tutor Luna, apartment and shouted for them both to dress themselves. Moments later they stumbled from their sleeping quarter, confused and half awake. I explained everything I wanted done and looked towards Artemis, daring him to say anything. He looked as though he did but Luna stopped him saying that I may be prone to skipping my studies but by no means was I daft. I smiled at her in thanks and then left the room, shouting to have the entire fleet ready by daybreak.

Returning to my room I shooed Pho away to pack her belongings and finally allowed myself to sit in the flickering light of the flames. If I at all felt doubt I would look up at the Moon and once again find my confidence in her soothing glow. All through out the night guards came through, briefing me on the evacuation of the people. As expected most scoffed at the my decree, calling me mad and claiming the High Queen would be the one overseeing this if it were true. However there were enough people who believed me and were preparing themselves to flee Atlantis.

"Princess," Pho whispered behind me and I looked up at her with bleary eyes. "Princess, you must get some rest before morning."

"Nay Pho, there is much to be done," I said, stretching myself with a yawn. "There are plenty in the palace that still need to be warned."

"Let the guards take care of that."

"No I must warn them… I must warn my court, my servants, my friends... My-Endymion!" I cried out as my train of thoughts returned to him. In all of the confusion I had forgotten him and my heart clenched. "He must know! I can't let him die without him knowing that I lov-"

"Princess?"

"That I love him," I finished weakly as the tears pooled in my eyes. "I may be damned for doing it but I do."

"Go," Pho said softly, guiding me out the door.

"But-"

"I will oversee the last of the evacuation," she replied and I opened my mouth to protest but she gave me one final push. "Go Princess, go to the man you love."

"I…. Thank you Pho," I said in gratitude as I hugged her before I ran from the room.

* * *

My feet did not seem to touch the ground as I sprinted through out the palace corridors. I nearly crashed into Diamond as he was leaving his room, his arm around the naked shoulders of a female servant. He cried out for me to stop but I ignored him. I ran the circular length of the palace, up the steep steps of the Temple of Poseidon and then down the rocky terrain towards the hut of the royal sheppard. 

"Endymion!" I shouted into the night as I neared his home. My voice became hoarse as I continued to yell out his name. I carelessly continued down the rocky hill side, my thoughts only on the black haired man inside. I went to traverse the final few feet of the jutting hill but my foot slipped out from under me and screeching I tumbled through the air.

"Oomph!" I exclaimed as I was deftly captured before I struck the ground. The arms turned me in their embrace and I was again in the arms of- "Endymion!"

"Princess what are you doing here?" he asked.

"There is no time to loose," I exclaimed, sliding from his arms and marching into his home. "Take what is only essential for survival and come with me to palace."

"Serenity.."

"Here, let me help you." I began to go through one his trunks, fishing around for what garments he would need and I sprung back up on my feet, heading to the eating area for food and water. I only stopped when he grabbed me by the wrist and swung me around.

"Serenity what is going on," he asked me seriously. I looked up at him, our eyes locking and I could feel the pulse of his heart through his wrist.

"Endymion I-," I started to say but broke off as I blushed. Taking a deep breath I hurriedly told him of my dream and Horatias prophecy. "I will not let you die with the rest!"

"Serenity," he murmured as I broke down and cried into his muscular chest. He stroked my hair and whispered sweet nothings into my ear. He pulled away when my tears subsided. "Why do you care so much about me?"

"Endymion please do not make me say it," I said, trying to back away but he held fast. "I feel am I betraying Beryl by just being here."

"Please tell me," he said as he brought me closer, one hand tangled in my silver locks and the other tipping my head up towards him. "Serenity…"

"I-I love you," I whispered as his lips encased my own in a passionate and lingering kiss.

All the feelings we had been hiding from the rest of the world rushed out as my arms flew around his neck. His arms tightened around me, bending me back as our lips crashed against each other and I hooked my left leg around his thigh for balance. Our tongues swirled together, exploring and tasting each other. He pressed into the small of my back causing my breasts to flatten against his chest and in the midst of his all I could feel his rising excitement.

"Serenity," he said breathlessly as he broke away. I gazed up at him in mingled apprehension and anticipation as he placed on arm under my toned legs and swept me into his arms.

He carried me over to his bed, laying me down gently as he leaned over me to kiss me yet again. I moaned into his mouth as I pushed aside the dyed cotton of his robe to reveal his glorious chest. I ran my hands along his muscles, his arousal becoming more apparent as I placed his hands at the claps of my own garments. He unlatched them with uncanny skill and slowly peeled back the material to reveal my full round breasts. He fell on top me, our bare skins grazing together as our hands explored one another. I wrapped my legs around his waist, begging him with my eyes to throw away the cautions and guilt into the wind.

It wasn't an act of betrayal; it wasn't just two depraved people who feared their deaths but the joining of two souls. In one perfect movement we were one, severing our ties to all others in the blink of an instant. Soon the names Beryl and Diamond meant nothing as we rode the wave of pleasure and passion. Our bodies were slick with sweat as we both neared our peak and I cried out into the night as Endymion collapsed on top of me. Swinging me around so he could cup me into his embrace we both fell immediately into a deep sleep that not even the terrors of the day could awaken.

* * *

"Princess Serenity!" I woke to the sound of my name. I groggily opened my eyes, forgetting for a moment where I was. My heart jumped into my throat as I realized that the night had been spent and now the sun was just peaking above the ocean in the west. 

"Princess Serenity! Serenity where are you?"

I went to stand but I was impeded by a heavy object draped across my stomach. I looked back to see the still form a naked Endymion, his chest falling and rising with the gentle motion of slumber. Despite my fear I smiled softly down at him, reaching to smooth away an unruly lock of raven hair that was draped across his face. His deep blue eyes opened at that moment and he smiled up at me as he took my hand and turned it over to place a kiss on the palm of my hand.

"SERENITY!"

"Give me a moment!" I shouted as I scrambled from the bed and shrugged my dress over my shoulders. Endymion stood, stretching almost lazily and I blushed at the clear view of his naked body. "Hurry, put some clothes on."

I rushed from the hut into the terrified arms of Pho and it was then I realized how late it really was. Zeus's arrow was closer than ever before and I knew that at any moment he would strike. I called for Endymion and the three of us ran towards the palace. We made our way down to the covered docks that housed the royal fleet. Artemis saluted me as I approached and ushered me out onto the balcony of his apartment. Below was throngs of people, in the hundreds at least, who clutched their precious few possessions and cheered when they spied me. I raised my hands for silence.

"Atlantis is doomed," I said simply. The people stirred as they whispered among themselves and I once again hushed them. "I will not sugarcoat my words people of Atlantis, I am no Queen whose only concern for herself but a princess who has always thought the strength of her kingdom depends on her people. Today the island Atlantis may sink beneath the sea but her spirit will live on in each one of us!"

The crowd let out a great cheer, a thundering mass of voices screaming out my name as I gave the orders to begin boarding. Boats began to fill with people and enough food and water to last them a month. Some boats held only caged animals and flora, some held nothing but ancient scripture and Atlantean knowledge. I looked on as each boat left the harbor. The only boat left was the royal yatch. I ushered Pho, the few courtiers who believed me, Luna, Averna and my selected guards on board. I turned to Endymion.

"We must leave now," I said to him, slipping my hand in his larger calloused one. The ground began to shake. "Endymion, get on the boat."

"I-," he began to say but his eyes lit up with fear. "I have to find Beryl! I can't leave her."

"Endymion, no!" I cried out as he ran back into the underground passage towards the palace. I tried to jump ship but was held back by Luna and Pho.

"No Princess, you must remain on board!" Pho said. I struggled against my captives, tears flowing from my eyes.

"No! I can't leave him," I sobbed as I sank onto the planks. "I have to bring him back… I love him."

"Princess," Luna said gently as she kneeled beside me. "I'm sure he will return at any moment but you need to remain here. The people need you."

"Luna…"

She gathered me into her arms and we waited together for the return of Endymion. The sea began to roll as another earthquake shook the foundations of Atlantis. Debris came splashing down, some boulders the size of elephants and others as small as oranges. Artemis cried out in surprise as we came very close to being hit and he called out to the men to weigh anchor.

"No!" I screamed. "We have to wait for Endymion!"

"There is no time Princess!" he shouted back. "If we stay here we'll surely sink!"

"Endymion!" I called out as the boat floated away in the jostling sea. The entrance to the palace collapsed under the strain of the rumbling. "ENDYMION!"

Artemis shouted for the rowers, six long paddles on each side slipped down into the water and began to row quickly. I watched with tears in my eyes as we left the crumbling dock for the small bay and then the endless ocean. I looked back towards my homeland and I could see my mother high above in her tower balcony.

"… Traitors…," came her angry voice on the wind and I closed my eyes, asking her for forgiveness.

Waves pounded against the side of the yatch as the vibrations became more and more violent. Buildings had already begun to collapse in the capital city and the disembodied voices of the remaining people called out in terror but I turned my ears and eyes away from them. From here there was nothing I could do for those who had remained confident in their selfishness and arrogance. Finally as a terrible din arose I turned my eyes to the heavens. Zeus's Arrow had pierced our sky and left a smoking trail in its wake. The seas parted as it came closer, making our boats careen wildly to the sides. I screamed in terror as we listed heavily to port and I grasped the central mast. We rode the white foam of a wave but managed to stay afloat. I turned my eyes back to my doomed homeland.

His Arrow struck with a mighty crash into the side of Mount Atlas and just as in my dream lava went flying horizontally. As the magma spewed forward the mountain collapsed upon itself and I prayed for the souls in the hell fire's wake. The voices became even louder now as the people rushed out into the bay, trying frantically to save themselves but as the lava met water and created a deadly steam their cries turned to painful horror. I clenched my eyes shut. Mother… My friends… Endymion. All are lost, I thought as the tears crept down my cheek.

The water began to gurgle as the land started to shake for the final time. Waves leapt up around us and we watched in mute horror as the mighty Atlantis began to sink gradually into the sea. Great plumes of steam, ash and smoke wafted high into the air as pumice showered down on us. Even as far out as we were now we could still hear the grumbling of the collapsing island as she sank beneath the sea. It did not take long and eventually she was no more yet there was still danger for those of us who had fled.

A rising wall of water had formed when the last of Atlantis had disappeared and it was heading towards us. Artemis shouted for everyone to hold on as we began to rise higher and higher with the wave. Some of the boats overturned, some merely sank but the lucky ones rode out the wake of the water until the high barrage of angry water was long past us. I looked over at Pho, her read hair crusted with salt and pumice, with tears in my eyes and I hugged her in ecstatic joy. We had survived.

* * *

"Yes we had survived," I croaked as I clenched my arthritic fingers in pain. "Yet it seemed that the Gods had forsaken us as we floated aimlessly in the waters of the ocean. Many died. Many went mad with thirst but eventually our faith was rewarded." 

I stooped over an oak staff adorned with apples and vine leaves as I led the listener deep into the thick apple orchard. Yes, the people of Atlantis surely would not have survived if we had not landed on this island. The apples kept our civilization alive and so I named this place Avalon, Isle of the Apples. My companion is a young woman, her red eyes bright with curiosity as we went deeper still.

"And I have watched ever since then as my people gave birth and died to give way to the new generations," I explained as I gestured towards the ever expanding cemetery. "My grandmother Selene gave me the gift of Immortality but now I feel that my time grows short."

"And this is why you have told me this story?" the pink haired woman asked.

"Partly," I said with humor as I reached into my robe to extract a letter. "A missive from his Majesty King Arthur, requesting permission for my daughters hand in marriage."

"Arthur?" her eyes lit up with excitement as she snatched the letter from me and I laughed. "And what shall you say Mother?"

"Guinevere," I said seriously as I took her hand in my own and pushed a pink lock out of her eyes with the other. "My mother once tried to force me to marry against my will and I vowed never to do the same to my daughters. It is your decision to make."

"My decision?" she said uncertainly. Her face was slightly troubled.

"My child, you must look deep in your heart and ask yourself do you love him?"

"I-," she started to say but shook her head. "I-I think so. I felt safe and protected in his arms. Is that not what love is?"

"Somewhat," I said wistfully as I pictured my great love, my Endymion. Father of my child. "Let us not worry about such things now. When the royal messenger comes you will make your decision then."

I took her arm and she helped me back towards the palace. It was no grand affair as the palace back on Atlantis yet it suited me fine. It was much smaller and square in shape. It was big enough for Guinevere and I plus our few servants. As it turned out we did not have to wait long for King Arthur's messenger and a few days later the first scout appeared on the corner of our small kingdom. We offered him hospitality as my daughter packed her belongings.

"So you have made up your mind?" I asked from the doorway as I watched her slip on her gown. It was my own back when I was still young and my eyes became cloudy with tears. Oh Endymion, if you could see her now, I thought. Your daughter is as beautiful as you were.

"Yes Mother, I shall wed Arthur," she said as she embraced me. I tried to laugh back my tears but my chin quivered and I burst out crying.

"You will make a fine Queen," I said, my voice cracking. "You have my blessings daughter but I will miss you!"

"As will I Mama," she murmured thickly and I chuckled at the name she hadn't used since she was just a young child hundreds of years ago. I stepped away, patting my eyes dry as a loud fanfare shook us out of our reverie.

"Come now, we shall meet the messenger of Arthur," I said as she offered her arm and we strode towards the courtyard.

"His Royal Highness King Arthur, High King of Britannia offers his kinship and friendship to Serenity, Queen of Avalon and hers with this token of his esteem," a voice cried out as a young white haired man broke from the crowd. Guinevere inhaled sharply as he came near with a beautiful sword outstretched.

"Hail Serenity Celestine Demeter VII, Queen of Avalon," he said in a deep baritone voice. "I am Sir Lancelot Helios, Knight of the Round Table. I bring good tidings from the land of Camelot and a gift from King Arthur himself."

I took the sword from him into my hand and I almost sagged with the weight of it. It was beautifully made with bright carvings that lined the gleaming razor edge and thick bindings covered the handle stitched with golden threading, no doubt made from the precious alloy itself. I handed the sword to Guinevere who stood in a daze as she studied the handsome man. She nodded her approval and quickly handed it back with a blush.

"'Tis a fine sword indeed Sir Knight but I cannot accept such a gift, it is too heavy for an elderly woman such as myself," I crowed as I gave it back. "However I will offer this, if ever that sword must seek asylum tell your good King that Avalon will keep it safe."

"I shall Queen Serenity," he said as he bowed to me. He turned his burning eyes towards my daughter. "Hail Guinevere Serenity Demeter, Princess of Avalon. Arthur sends his warmest regards to his intended bride."

"I thank you," she replied curtsying as she blushed wildly. "Please join us in the great hall for a feast before we leave, Sir Lancelot."

"Please kind lady, call me Lancelot," he said as he offered her his arm.

It wasn't till later that evening as I watched my daughter and the young knight converse that I realized that perhaps Beryl's curse upon my family had followed me here. As the two stumbled closer to love, much in the same fashion had Endymion and I fell, I wondered if the line of Serenity would ever know true happiness. The future had never been my forte, that I left to Averna and I said a silent prayer for her soul. Averna's line had survived thankfully and here there was no disgrace here, only honor. It wasn't till after Guinevere left that Averna's great great great great great granddaughter told me what would befall my daughter.

Years later as I lay upon my death bed, clutching the shining sword named Excalibur that I was able to finally ask Beryl for forgiveness. Beside me was my daughter, her eyes older and her stomach bulging with Lancelot's child and Merlin, wizard and friend of my kin. As my immortal soul slipped from the mortal shell I was given I stopped to kiss the head of Guinevere as her tears slid free and she collapsed on my body. Someday we will see each other again my daughter, I thought as I reached up to take the hand of my grandmother Selene. Until then I wish you happiness.

The End.

* * *

Supporting Characters

Prince Diamond of Kinsey, brother of Acidalia (Minako)  
Prince Sapphire of Kasey, brother of Adamina (Rei)  
Princess Penni (Birdie) of Suisey, sister of Minerva (Ami)  
Princess Prisma of Mokusei, sister of Domiduca (Makoto)  
Princess Emerald of Kaousei, sister of Undina (Michiru)  
Princess Avery of Tenousei, sister of Austina (Haruka)

Pho, short of Pheonix – Naru

Queen Horatia of Meousei, mother of Averna (Setsuna)  
Queen Carmentia of Suisey, mother of Minerva (Ami)  
Queen Discordia of Kasei, mother of Adamina (Rei)  
Queen Sylanna of Mokusei, mother of Domiduca (Makoto)

Princess Guinevere Serenity Demeter of Avalon – ChibiUsa

Sir Lancelot Helios – Helios

Reference to the Gods

**Apollo – **The Greek god Apollo is the brother of Artemis (huntress and sometimes thought of as the moon goddess), and the son of Zeus and Leda. Apollo is the god of prophecy, music, and healing, and is sometimes called the sun god, as well. Apollo is associated with the prophecies coming from the Delphic oracle. He is also associated with the laurel, since when he pursued Daphne she was turned into a laurel tree to escape from him. Apollo had few children and many romances.

**Poseidon - **Poseidon is the Greek god of the sea. The horse, dolphin and pine tree were sacred to Poseidon. Poseidon was the brother of Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Hades, and Demeter. He mated with Medusa to produce the winged horse Pegasus.

**Atlas** – Mountain/Volcano of Atlantis.

**Hera** – In Greek mythology, the goddess Hera was the queen of the gods and the wife of Zeus, the king of the Greek gods. Hera was goddess of marriage, and was often angry with her philandering husband Zeus. So Hera is described as jealous. She persecuted Hercules because Zeus was his father, but another woman -- Alcmene -- was his mother. Hera persecuted many of the other women Zeus seduced in one way or another.

**Gaia** - also called Gaea or Ge - was the Greek goddess of the earth. In Hesiod, Gaia came into existence after Chaos and produced the sky, mountains and sea. With the sky Ouranus, Gaia was the mother of the Titans, Cyclops, and Hecatoncheires. With Pontus, Gaia was the mother of Nereus, Thaumas, Phorcys, Ceto, and Eurybia. In Homer, Gaia is invoked for oaths. Tellus is the Roman equivalent of Gaia.

**Aphrodite** - Aphrodite was the Greek goddess of love and beauty. Aphrodite was the most beautiful of the goddesses, but was married to the ugliest of the gods, the limp smithy Hephaestus. Aphrodite had many affairs with men, both human and divine. Eros, Anteros, Hymenaios and Aeneas are some of her children. Aglaea (Splendor), Euphrosyne (Mirth), and Thalia (Good Cheer), known collectively as The Graces, followed in the retinue of Aphrodite. The Roman goddess Venus is thought of as the Roman equivalent of Aphrodite. In one story of her birth, Aphrodite is said to have sprung from the foam that resulted from the severed testicles of Uranus. In another version of her birth, Aphrodite is said to be the daughter of Zeus and Dione..

**Selene** - Selene was the Greek moon goddess, daughter of the Titans Hyperion and Theia (according to Hesiod), and the sister of Helios and Eos. Later, she was identified with Artemis and called Phoebe. As Phoebe she was a huntress and archer. Selene was worshiped on the days of full and new moons. She is described in the Homeric Hymn to Semele as mating with Zeus, through which union she produced Pandeia. She was in love with Endymion, according to Sappho and later sources. With him she had fifty daughters representing the months between the Olympic games. Every night, Selene visited and embraced Endymion, who slept as a result of the gift to him of eternal life and youth through eternal sleep.

**Nemesis **- Nemesis was the goddess of divine retribution who punished excessive pride, undeserved happiness, and the absence of moderation as well as the Goddess of Revenge. Nemesis' parents were either Nyx (Night) alone, Erebos and Nyx, or Ocean and Tethys. With Dike and Themis, Nemesis helped Zeus in the administration of justice.

**Styx** - The Styx is one of the five rivers of the Underworld, in Greek mythology.  
Styx was a daughter of the Titans Oceanus and Tethys, and the mother of Nike (victory), Zelus (Zeal), Kratos (Power), and Bia (Strength). With her offspring, Styx came to the aid of Zeus in his battle against the Titans. As a reward, Zeus made Styx the goddess by whom the most solemn oaths were sworn. Styx is the nymph of the Underworld River Styx.

**Artemis** - The Artemis of Greek mythology was a virgin goddess who valued chastity, aided in childbirth, and administered arrows of death. Artemis was the sister of Apollo and was the daughter of Zeus and Leto. Artemis drives a golden chariot and delights in arrows and the hunt. Artemis leads the Graces and Muses in dance. During the Trojan War, Agamemnon had to placate Artemis by sacrificing his daughter Iphigenia at Aulis. Some versions say Artemis replaced Iphigenia with a stag at the last moment.

**Zeus** - Zeus was the top Olympian god in the Greek pantheon. After he took credit for rescuing his brothers and sisters from their father Cronus, Zeus became king of heaven and gave his brothers Poseidon and Hades the sea and the underworld for their domains. Zeus was the husband of Hera, but he had many affairs with other goddesses, mortal women, and female animals. Zeus mated with, among others, Aegina, Alcmena, Calliope, Cassiopea, Demeter, Dione, Europa, Io, Leda, Leto, Mnemosyne, Niobe, and Semele.

**Hephaestus** - Hephaestus was a lame god because of a fall from Olympus. Zeus may have been responsible for casting Hephaestus out of the gods' home because he came to the aid of his mother Hera, but it is also said that Hera cast her already lame son out because she was ashamed of his infirmity.

**Hespera** - Goddess of Dusk

**Chronos** - was united with his sister Rhea, and swallowed his own children Baal and Moloch...! He wanted to swallow his son Zeus, but Rhea gave him a stone covered in tongues, to make him believe that it was Zeus! When Zeus grew up, he forced his father to regurgitate his brothers and sisters... Thus were born: Hades, Poseidon, Hera, Demeter and Hestia. To take vengeance Zeus hurled his father into the Tartarus. God of time.

* * *

Disclaimer: We all know who Sailor Moon belongs to but the storyline belongs to me. Please check my user page for important news and updates. Thanks so much for reading.  



End file.
